Roleplay Kingdom Wiki:Editing Guidelines
Hello, and welcome to Roleplay Kingdom Wiki! This site is dedicated to a group of friends who love to roleplay. Like any wiki, we have Policies that all editors, including righted users (chat moderators, administrators, content moderators, bureaucrats) and regular users are expected to follow or face punishment. Editing Guidelines * No spam pages. * You are not allowed to create new categories. Please contact a staff member first. * Creating an article and leaving 'wip' as its only content is considered spam. * You may create any type of roleplay, as long as it does not revolve around a clan, pack, tribe, herd, flock, murder, skulk, etc. * Absolutely no vandalism. Vandalism, as directly defined by the dictionary, "is the deliberate destruction of or damage to public or private property". * No extreme/graphic violence in pages. Which means keep blood/gore to the lowest possible limit * Do not criticize someone's page unless they openly ask for it. Use the template if you'd like to receive criticism on your page. ** This applies to userpages, articles and everything of that like. * Do not edit another user's page unless it is removing vandalism or fixing the categories. Report any case of vandalism to an administrator. * Do not spam-edit to earn badges. This is called badgefarming and is prohibited. * Use spelling to the best of your ability. * Please do not put emoticons ("o3o", "XD", ":D", ".-.", "._.", ":(", ":)", etc) in articles or on votes. * When marking something for Deletion, use the Deletion Template. If you do not know how to use it, ask Pebble Stones or one of the other members of the staff * Do not target or harass other users (i.e writing something like "eww what clan looks like that" or telling someone to "go die >:(((((" in the comments). This is considered bullying and will not, under any circumstances, be tolerated. * Please be polite. * Do not use comments for roleplaying. Roleplaying is reserved strictly for the chat * Pages that have their primary focus/theme revolve around death/mental-illness/violence are not allowed. * Non- Roleplay related pages/sub-pages are not allowed. This includes (non-RP related) character pages * Do not paste chain mail or anything of that sort on users' message walls. This will be considered spam. * If Soundcloud URL tags are being used, do not have them set on "autoplay". This goes for userpages, articles, blogposts etc. * Any pages that stray away from the original focus of the wiki (i.e. unrelated pages, joke pages) will not be allowed as articles. Though they will be allowed as personal blogposts. ** This applies to content on pages (images, videos, other media etc.) * Coding should be kept to a minimum. Sometimes having too much coding on an article can lag users. This includes borders; too many borders can still cause lag. 'The border limit is 3-4 border's. ** Having a background on articles is also prohibited. Images or tables serving as backgrounds will be removed as they are considered loopholes.